


The Tragedy of Liam Wilhelmina

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: A Crown of Candy - Fandom, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: A tragedy told in three acts depicting Liam's life from childhood to now.
Kudos: 17





	The Tragedy of Liam Wilhelmina

## Act I: Neglect 

The circumstances of his birth were rather unfortunate ones given that he was born into a land in open rebellion. Do not fret, though, for the “rebellion” was rather peaceful. There were no battle fields to flee or torture to fear. In fact, Liam Wilhelmina would never see war in his time as Duke Joren Jawbreaker’s son.

Even as the only one born to Joren’s lawful wedded wife, he was still one of the youngest. Six older brothers born to partners the church didn’t recognize, more responsibilities fell to him. He was the Count and first in line to take over for Joren when his time came.

But that is not where the tragedy lies. The here tragedy lies in his neglect.

As boy, he was often left to care of his older brothers, his parents or any of their partners, busy. In the time he was with his brothers, they never let him forget how small he was. They never hesitated to laud their bulkiness and battle prowess against him. They never let him live down that he was weak.

And his mother, Spearia Mentha, ever so thoughtful and ever so caring, did not notice. Did not see the bruises that would crop up on his arms from being grabbed too tightly or his back from where they stepped on him, playing their “games”. Did not see that his extended time in the woods weren’t merely from an interest in seeds and local flora.

As for his father, Liam was lucky if he remembered his name.

That’s not to say his parents didn’t love Liam. In fact, they cared for him very much. Spearia, a priestess of the Sweetening Path, taught him her ways. The flow and change of magic as a natural force. Joren, for as forgetful as he was, remembered Liam’s Saint’s Day every year and for his fourteenth, gave him a peppermint pig by the name of Preston—an animal companion that would be his best and dearest friend for years to come.

There is no denying that he was loved. To do so would be a fallacy of the highest regard, but a mere lack of love would not lead to tragedy.

## Act II: Alienation

To leave Joren Jawbreaker’s choice to openly rebel against the Concord without repercussions would be remiss. The Concord was something all kingdoms agreed on after the Revening Wars decimated their lands. Peace had reigned for twenty years and yet he still rebelled.

To not promote any active hostilities against him and his people, Joren gave Liam to his nephew, Amethar Rocks, as a political prisoner. And suddenly, through no fault of his own, Liam Wilhelmina was far from his home with no one he knew.

But he was not alone. There were the twin princesses Jet and Ruby, only a year older than himself, and always having fun. Theobald Gumbar, Lord Commander of the Tartgaud, who always made sure Liam was safe and accounted for. Lapin Cadbury, the royal tutor and Primogen of the church, was stuffy but glad to teach him if he attended any lessons. Queen Caramelinda was kind and appreciated what he was doing for his family and King Amethar, while not particularly good with kids who weren’t his own, did his best to accommodate Liam.

So where is the tragedy of this act? He has girls his age he can speak with any time and a myriad of adults to look after him. No brothers to bully him or responsibilities outside of staying in Castle Candy. He is well taken care of and never alone if he chooses not to be.

The tragedy here is in the subtle alienation he felt in the months he tried to make Castle Candy his home.

While Jet and Ruby were close to his age and never too busy, it was hard to break into their dynamic, so wrapped up in themselves. He found their relationship interesting and was a little envious of it. He could never imagine playing pranks _with_ his brothers, let alone getting along with them.

Theo was always nice, but he had an important job to do, and couldn’t always be there for Liam.

Liam did his best to avoid Lapin when he could, sure that the rabbit hated him.

Queen Caramelinda, while kind, always felt more pitying and King Amethar never seemed to know what to do with Liam.

It wasn’t just that he was lonely—he was plenty lonely in his own home. No, it was the knowledge that he didn’t belong which alienated him. This wasn’t his family, this wasn’t his home, and this wasn’t his choice. 

And so, in the many months of his stay, he spent most of it in the woods. He and Preston would forage for seeds to collect or walk around when nothing else could hold his attention. 

##  Act III: Loss

There is a muchness to this act in that loss runs rampant through it. The first loss he experienced was the loss of his sense of safety.

In that fight to save King Amethar’s life, he had cast magic in front of a stadium that hated his path to magic. They gasped, whispers of witchcraft floating over the breeze as their eyes landed on him, judging and fearful, until Ruby stood tall, two incriminating water-steel daggers in her hands. For a moment, their attention was no longer on him.

Then time went on and they remembered the witch boy that had disrupted the tournament. They remembered his sins against the church and that night Liam looked into Amethar’s eyes and begged him to not let him die. Amethar had grabbed Liam by the neck, making a promise no one was sure he would be able to keep.

Liam did not sleep that night.

The next loss was soon after, as the next day he was put on trial and Amethar was forced to admit his infidelity and had his title and land stripped from him, making Liam a Prince and his father King Joren Jawbreaker.

The cathedral was the first battle of war Liam ever saw. It was also the first personal lost he ever experienced. Lapin stepped in front of him, eyes steely and narrow as he pushed Liam out of the way, taking then hit for him. And when they were trying to run, Preston had went back to protect Lapin and they both died.

Something dark and bitter and sharp started growing in him that day.

This next loss was his most recent and painful. See, Ruby, Jet, and Liam had been growing closer by the day. Ever since they’d left to Comida that first day, their dynamic had changed. They had included him in things, let him in their circle, and in the end, taught him their secret language. ‘An honorary twin!’ Ruby had called him. ‘You’re one of us now!’ Jet had said.

Jet died in his arms, murdered by a man they had hoped they could trust.

He wrapped her up and placed her somewhere safe, running to get the rest of their family so they could take her. He was invisible in the dark, his tears stuck behind his eyes as he stared ahead with precision.

That dark and sharp thing grew bigger and deeper as they sailed into the night, Amethar holding Jet’s now cold body to his chest and Liam watched, unable to look away.

~~~

The tragedy of Liam Wilhelmina isn’t one of his own doing. If he had had any say in the way his life went, then surely, he would have chosen differently. Surely, he would have been content with his pig and his mother and his magic. Surely, he would have chosen differently. But as it was, Liam had no control over how his life.

And he still doesn’t.


End file.
